


Yes, Sir!

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Real People - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Begging, Busted Shirt, Car Sex, Chris is the butler, Classroom, D'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eating out, English class, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, He makes you show him your pussy in exchange, Illicit Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, SO MANY SEX TAGS, School, Seb tongue fucks you on his desk, Sebastian looks hot when he cums, Sebastian loves you, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexy texting, Slight feels, Teacher Sebastian Stan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, You masturbated with his pen, You steal his blazer, bubble baths, fluffy feels, holy fuck it's so sweet, like a lot, proposal, so many sex positions, teacher!sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna say this right off the bat. I always see stories where the Reader has small tits and a big ass. I'm flipping it, because I have big tits and a small ass. Don't like that because you aren't like that?
> 
> Welcome to my world. Now shut up or deal with it, yeah?
> 
> Enjoy. :)
> 
> [The outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/yes_sir_sebastian_stan_reader/collection?id=3922139#fans)

 

You smirked as you sauntered into school, talking with your friends as you made your way to the cafeteria. It was a special day, known only to you and one other person. You wore  _his_ favorite mini skirt on you (which almost didn't cut the dress codes.) and favorite accessories, blouse, and shoes to match. You smirked as you pulled your hair in front of you, covering up your busty chest as you walked past the security guard. He wouldn't stop you, you were within the dress code, but you didn't want him or anyone else to get a good look at you. You covered your earrings too, given to you by  _him_ , which said two words that made you shiver when he gave them to you.  
  
 _His slut._  
  
 _Hell to the yes you were..._  
  
You laughed with your friends as you sat at your regular table, pulling your skirt down a little to make sure your lacy white thong was covered and crossing your right leg over the left, fixing the little chain on your red pump.  _He_  hadn't seen them yet, so he was in for a surprise today...  
  
"So why are you all dressed up today?" Raquel asked.  
  
You shrugged and smiled, "Felt like getting pretty today."  
  
She nodded, satisfied with your answer and you noticed  _him_ walking through the cafeteria. You smirked and turned to your friends again, patient.  
  
You didn't see it, but you could just tell  _he_ saw you, and  _he_ liked what he saw.  
  
xXx  
  
You waved goodbye to your friends as you head to first block, your favorite class of all time.  
  
Honors English, this year Honors English 12.  
  
You had the same teacher since freshman year, so you knew each other inside and out.  
  
 _And he knew your insides like the back of his own hand..._  
  
You sat in your desk in the front row, which was right across from  _his_ desk, smirking as you moved your hair out of the way of your chest, blocking the view from the sides. The only one that would be seeing anything was  _him_. Just the way he liked it.  
  
You smirked as your Betty Boop tattoo on your left breast showed up. It wasn't the entire thing, just half of her head. But  _he_ knew what the rest of it looked like anyway, hell, _he_ was with you when you got it! You messed with your phone as you waited, playing Candy Crush as the class filled up.  _He_ wasn't in there yet, but that's how it always was. He came early, opened up the classroom, and the disappeared until the bell rang and the morning announcements came on. Even you didn't know where  _he_ went, and it was a bit frustrating that  _he_  wouldn't tell you. All you knew was that every Friday morning  _he_ had a meeting, but that was it, but at least today was Friday and you did know where _he_ was.  
  
The bell rang and while the other kids put away their phones, you kept your out, playing your game and not caring about the "consequence" you'd receive. You smiled when you finished the level, ignoring the morning announcements. The year was nearly over as it was, and drama club had ended first semester, so you were just biding your time until you were finally free. You heard footsteps nonchalantly enter the classroom, ignoring  _him_ with a smirk.  _He_ wouldn't like that.  
  
The announcements and the pledge were soon over with and you were now texting Raquel, ignoring the eyes you knew you were getting from  _him_. Those beautiful blue hues were scanning you up and down, licking  _his_  pink lips as  _he_ pretended to take the role.  
  
"Miss (Last Name)."  
  
You looked up and blinked innocently, "Yes, Mr. Stan?"  
  
"I'm gonna have to ask you to put your phone away." He said, his eyes a bit darker than normal, not that anyone else but you would notice.  
  
You smiled, "Wow Mr. Stan, a warning this time? Today must be a special day."  
  
The corner of his mouth twitched upward, "As a matter of fact it is. It's test day, so please put away your phone so we can begin."  
  
The students around you snickered as you placed your phone in your clutch, not that you cared. You and Sebastian both knew what you were doing, and it sent a little heat between your legs when you thought more and more about it. You bit your red lip as he stood up, tests and scantrons in his hands. He placed one on each desk as he walked through the rows, explaining the directions as he did.  
  
"You've all been in school long enough to know that you're required to use a #2 pencil. Personally I don't see why the hell they're discriminating against the #1 and #3 pencil, unless they're saying the #2 pencil is, well, the shit." He rambled, drawing laughter from the rest of the class. Those new to his class that year were shocked to hear the most liked teacher in the school speak that way, like he was one of them, though he might as well have been, being only twenty-six years old.  
  
You, on the other hand, just rolled your eyes.  
  
"Hey Stan, stop reusing lines!" You said with a smirk, not even looking at him.  
  
A lot of students were jealous of you, having such a great student-teacher relationship. Every teacher had that student they liked more than others, and you just so happened to be the lucky girl that Mr. Sebastian Stan chose. A lot of the girls hated you, but you just brushed them off, knowing you had Sebastian in your corner. He was always there for you, ever since your freshman year when you were in his first block, like now, sitting in the same spot, like now. You clicked instantly, a friendship solidified within the first class on the first day. And it never stopped.  
  
You weren't looking, but you felt his eyes on you, especially your exposed back.  
  
"(Name)!" He whined, "You can't call me out like that! Not cool dude."  
  
"Exposed!" You shouted, smirking as you pulled a mirror from your clutch.  
  
Sebastian made an exaggerated "Ugh!" sound, "Ohmigod, you  _never_ let me have fun!" He yelled in his gay voice as he handed papers to the row to your left.  
  
The class laughed and Sebastian smiled his white smile as he walked up your row, looking at your soft skin, wanting to run his hands all up and down your back...  
  
"Back to what I was saying before that jerkface interrupted," He walked closer to you, placing a test and scantron on the desk four seats behind you, "you know the drill. Circle your answers, bubble them in, two paragraphs for the essay question. If you need paper, I have some you can use."  
  
You saw the minute smirk he wore as he walked in front of you, not leaving you a test. You narrowed your eyes and watched him, listening as he finished explaining everything as usual and finished passing papers out, going back to his desk without giving you your test. You smirked and snuck your mirror between your thighs, giving him a view of your panties, knowing he'd see the little wet spot.  
  
You cleared your throat, "You forgot mine, Stan. Your memory's failing ya, might wanna get concerned."  
  
The great thing about Sebastian was that he was always by your side, no matter what. In your junior year you had been accused of having sex in the auditorium with one of the jocks, and Sebastian knew firsthand it was a lie. You were his, and his only, not that he could  _tell_ the board that. But he defended you anyway, saying you were an honorable kid, that you'd never stoop to doing something like that. (Though that was a lie, he had fucked you countless times in that auditorium.) Eventually you and Sebastian ended up winning the entire debate, the jock who spread the rumor getting suspended. You had thanked Sebastian the night it was decided you were innocent over at his house, giving him a blow job and letting him do whatever he wanted to your body.  
  
The class snickered and Sebastian looked at you, giving you that look that was a cross between "You little shit." and "I wanna fuck you so hard, right now, on my desk."  
  
Sebastian smirked, "Then come get your test."  
  
"Na, you should bring it to me."  
  
Sebastian just shook his head and kept that stupid smirk on his face, looking back at his computer screen, which was angled to where he could still see you in full. You shrugged and pulled out your phone, resuming your game of Candy Crush. The students near you kept glancing between you and your teacher, wondering when he was going to notice you were on your phone instead of taking your test like the rest of them. You smirked and sent Sebastian a text.  
  
 _Tsk, tsk, looks like Daddy doesn't know how to control baby girl._  
  
Sebastian's phone dinged, making the entire class look up. He smiled apologetically, sending daggers at you once they all looked back at their tests. He silenced his iPhone before texting you back.  
  
 _Come get your test and bring me your phone._  
  
 _Na, I'm good._  
  
 _No, you're not. You're very bad, actually._  
  
Sebastian set his phone in his drawer and looked at you, "(Name), come get your test, bring me your phone."  
  
You scowled and picked up the mirror before getting up and approaching his desk, setting your phone down and handing you your test. He didn't release it once your hand touched it, instead looking up at you.  
  
He smirked, "See me after class."  
  
He then whispered, pulling you a little closer. "And put the mirror back, Daddy was enjoying the view."  
  
You smirked and turned around, your heels clicking as you walked to your desk and did as told, giving back that wonderful view. You opened your legs a little wider than before, taking your test, though even if you didn't finish in time he'd let you finish during lunch. Sebastian picked up your phone and sifted through it, smirking on the inside as he was easily let in. You had no secrets with each other, including phone passwords. He went to your gallery, checking out the pictures you had stored there for him last night. It was routine, the night before a test you'd load up your gallery, then the next day Sebastian would take your phone and he'd look through it, sending his favorites to himself and deleting them all off of your phone. Then when he got home he'd save them to his laptop, deleting them off of his phone afterwards. There were three and a half years worth of pictures on there, and he loved every single one of them.  
  
He looked back at you and your panties, then moved his blue eyes up to your breasts, noticing how he could see Betty. He growled on the inside.  
  
You were showing too much skin, and he didn't like it.  
  
xXx  
  
The bell rang and everyone passed in their papers, saying goodbye and telling Sebastian to have a nice weekend as they left. He smiled at them and said the same, telling you to stay in your spot before everyone left though.  
  
You smirked at him as you placed the mirror back in your clutch, pulling your shirt down a little as you did. He stood in front of his desk and leaned back on it, making sure he closed the door first. He didn't have a second block and you were lucky enough to have second block as your free block, being a senior and all, so you usually spent it with Sebastian as it was.  
  
"Did you finish your test?"  
  
"Almost. One more paragraph for the essay question."  
  
"Get it done." He moved around to the other side of his desk and began typing on his computer, leaving you to finish your test. He suddenly looked back at you.  
  
"Oh, and baby girl? Put the mirror back."  
  
You smirked and did as he said, finishing your test with ease afterwards.  
  
"Done, Seb."  
  
"You know where it goes."  
  
You stood up, successfully knocking the mirror down in the progress. "Shit!"  
  
"Language, baby girl." Sebastian said lazily as he entered grades.  
  
"Shut up." You took your test and placed it in the first block folder before going to pick up the mirror, facing Sebastian's desk as you crouched down and retrieved your mirror, staying down a little too long, your white thong exposed in the front. Sebastian's eyes immediately shifted to you, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he did.  
  
"I like those shoes. When'd you get them?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
You stood back up and grabbed your clutch, going behind Seb's desk and sitting in the chair next to him, watching as he inserted grades.  
  
"What the fuck, how do I have an A-?!"  
  
He handed you a worksheet without looking, as if he knew you'd ask that, and he did. You frowned at the paper.  
  
"You forgot to add a comma." He said, not looking away from the computer still.  
  
"I used a semicolon and reworded the sentence!"  
  
"Not what the directions said, babe."  
  
You groaned and crumpled the worksheet, tossing it in the recycle bin and scooted closer to your teacher, resting your chin on his broad shoulder. He chuckled and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Baby girl got all dressed up for Daddy, even wore his special earrings!" You pushed your hair behind your ears and showed off your earrings, making him smile.  
  
He checked to make sure the door was locked and the paper was in place of the window on the side of his door before placing his left hand on your knee, still looking at the computer. He slowly creeped his hand up your thigh, rubbing little circles with his thumb as he did. You bit your red lips as he inched closer and closer to your pussy, feeling it getting more and more soaked the longer he took.  
  
"Daddy..." You whined.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, my love." He responded normally, entering grades with one hand.  
  
You pouted until finally his hand had reached your skirt, going under it and rubbing you oh so lightly through the thong. He gasped a little in surprise at just how sopping wet your cunt was.  
  
"Damn baby girl, did you get yourself off this morning?"  
  
"No, but I played with myself for a while. I didn't want to cum without you on our anniversary."  
  
He smirked and roughly grabbed the front of your thong, pulling on it. You lifted your hips up a little and he tore it off, sliding it down your perfectly shaven legs, bending down in his chair and kissing your knee as he pulled the white garment from your shoes, getting a good look at just how wet you were. He cursed lowly and sat back up quickly, stuffing the thong into his bag before cupping your shaven pussy. His thumb rubbed the top of your slit, making you moan lightly.  
  
"Shh..." He reminded you as he looked at his computer, "We're not at my place, so you better keep quiet baby girl."  
  
"Yes Daddy..." You whimpered.  
  
He rubbed your pussy lips with two fingers, keeping his thumb over where your clit was hiding. You bit your lip to prevent a moan, wishing he would  _get something in there already!_  
  
"Daddy loves how wet you are." He said, almost growling, "Did you think of him when you played with your pretty little pussy?"  
  
"Mhm..." You whimpered.  
  
"Use your words, baby."  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
"What did you think of? Use imagery, this is an English class, and you're in honors."  
  
You stuck your tongue out at him, though he couldn't see you. Damn man just  _had_ to be a teacher, making you do work when his hand was  _literally holding your pussy!_  
  
"I thought about the last time you fucked me on the table at your house, the way it rocked and creaked as you pounded into my little cunt, harder and faster with each thrust."  
  
You felt yourself get even wetter as you told him what you were imagining when you played with yourself, and he felt it too. He squeezed your pussy and slid in a single finger.  
  
"Keep going. If you do well, Daddy might let you redo that worksheet."  
  
You moaned softly and kept going.  
  
"And then after I came the first time on your fat cock I remembered how you kept going, playing with my oversensitized clit as you kept thrusting into me, not letting up and making me cum on you again."  
  
Sebastian slowly moved his finger in and out, moving his thumb to find your clit and press down on it, urging you to keep going.  
  
"After you made me cum again I thought about how you picked me up off the table and pinned me to the wall, going into me faster than before, saying dirty things into my ear."  
  
"Filthy whore..." Sebastian mumbled, remembering as well as he sped up the movements of his finger, soon adding another.  
  
You bit your lip to hold back a moan, spreading your legs wider, "Y-Yeah... A-And then you... Mmm... You held my legs up higher and sucked on my titty, licking all over it before moving to the other one.  
  
"I love your fat chest." He groaned, wanting to reach up and pull down your shirt, expose your DD's, kiss and suck on the rosy buds on them, and fuck them until he came all over Betty Boop.  
  
"And then you pulled out of me and made me kneel down, like a slave, your personal slave and made me suck you off right through the condom, getting the taste of latex and my sweet pussy all over my mouth before you pulled me off and tore the condom off, jerking off furiously after, holding my head back by my hair and letting out your load all over my face, mouth, neck, and chest, moaning loudly like you'd never cum before in your life."  
  
Sebastian roughly pressed his thumb to your clit, speeding up his fingers, drawing you closer and closer to that fucking edge. He growled and stopped trying to use one hand to put grades in, focusing entirely on making you cum all over his hand. He wouldn't make you squirt yet, that wouldn't be until he took you to his place for the night.  
  
You bit down on your tongue and held the edge of your seat tightly, like you'd die if you didn't get this orgasm. Sebastian's movements were rougher and faster, bringing you closer and closer to that  _sweet fucking-_  
  
Suddenly Sebastian classroom phone rang, making him stop what he was doing and remove his hand from your sopping pussy, kicking his foot off of the desk and wheeling to the phone, using his right hand to answer as he sucked on his left fingers.  
  
"Truly yours, this is Stan."  
  
He nodded as he sucked on his fingers, tasting you, leaving you totally in the dark. Was this what blue balls felt like?  
  
A few minutes later he got off the phone and stood up, looking at you apologetically.  
  
"Sorry baby, I'm needed down in the computer lab. You know how clueless Carlton is."  
  
You groaned, "Cockblock!"  
  
Sebastian chuckled and left a kiss to your red lips, "Sorry baby. At home, I promise."  
  
You pouted as he headed for the door, "Wait, what the hell am I supposed to do?"  
  
Sebastian smirked as you fixed yourself.  
  
"That worksheet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, Reader (You) talks about skipping meals to look good. Don't worry, Seb fixes that. ;)

You went on through your day, thongless and a bit pissed off. You knew Mr. Carlton meant well and was just an old geezer that didn't know new-age technology very well, and that he and Sebastian were actually good friends, but dammit you were  _so close!_  
  
You redid the worksheet, not bothering to take your phone back, instead putting it in Sebastian's drawer next to his phone. You also wrote him a little note and hid it in his phone case, expressing your distaste for what happened and how he'd make it up to you, and it was rather eloquent, if you did say so yourself.  
  
 _I am going to ride your face so fucking hard for that bullshit the second we get home._  
  
Later Sebastian had found the note when he came back to his classroom. He had given his third block their test (Without any interruptions, much to his lament.) and wished them luck before going back to his desk, finishing inputting the grades from that morning. He chuckled when he looked down at your worksheet, grading it quickly and changing your grade back to a regular A. Normally he wouldn't do that, as he was fair to the rest of the students since the beginning with a rule he had about not just  _giving_ you the grades, but you were about to graduate as it was, so no harm no foul in doing it just this once.  
  
He opened his drawer to set the paper in to give to you when you came back for lunch, but he noticed a little corner of paper sticking out of his phone case. He rose an eyebrow and took it out, unfolding it and letting out a small laugh, drawing the attention of a few of his sophomores. He made a “Shh.” motion and gave them a smile to persuade them to go back to their tests, which worked out perfectly. He chuckled at his students and looked back at the paper, writing down his response before stuffing it in your phone case.

_I’ll even pound your sweet little cunt after I make you squirt. Be ready, baby girl._

xXx

You sighed as you walked to your secret boyfriend’s classroom. It was lunch time and you hoped to _god_ he picked something good for lunch today. You didn’t eat breakfast that morning so you’d fit into your top for sure, but now you were absolutely starving.

Sebastian smiled as he saw his students off for lunch, pulling out your Chick-fil-A sandwich and waffle fries, poking the straw through your soda and checking his email as he waited for you. He normally made something at home to bring for lunch for you both, but since today was your anniversary he decided to do something special since he couldn’t actually take you anywhere for a date. But not to worry though, soon you wouldn’t be his student anymore and then he could take you to dinner, movies, kiss you in public, _be seen with you in public…_

Truth be told he was excited. He loved you and was ready to show it. And he’d show you the night of your graduation. He’d show you and then he’d be set _for life._

He smirked as he heard your heels clicking from halfway down the hallway, turning in his chair just in time to see you. You left the door open, as it was a thing he had where his students could come to him any time they needed him during lunch or his planning block as long as the door was open, and sat on the chair next to him he had set up. You practically moaned at the sight of the food, leaving a big wet _Smack!_ on his cheek before biting into your food.

“Oh my god I love you…”

Sebastian chuckled and took a selfie with you and the lipstick mark on his cheek before he wiped it off and kissed yours, using the tip of his tongue to lap at your earlobe before sitting up straight again and eating one of his waffle fries.

“I love you too by the way. Though I don’t think you’ve ever been so excited for lunch with me.”

You wiped off your lips with a napkin, “You even put the mayo on my sandwich and took off the pickles. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Sebastian smiled at you, “Only because I’ve got the best girlfriend ever. Now why are you in such a hurry to eat?”

You looked back at your food and took a bite of your sandwich, chewing slowly to avoid answering. Sebastian stood up and went to close the door, sitting back next to you and making you put down your chicken sandwich. He turned your chair to face him and cupped your face, making you look at him.

“Baby, answer my question.”

You didn’t meet his blue eyes as you spoke, “I wanted to fit in my shirt, so I skipped breakfast today…”

Sebastian closed his eyes and let go of your face, instead moving them to cover his own face as he rested his elbows on his knees, hiding his look of disappointment. You bit your lip and looked down at your hands in your lap, shame filling you up.

“Baby, I have _told you_ so many times you can’t do that. You have to eat, _have, have, have_ _to eat!”_

“I know…”

Sebastian looked up and pulled you into a hug, rubbing your exposed back, “Baby, not eating is detrimental to your health. You are beautiful just the way you are and I love you as is. Your body is beautiful, you are beautiful. You have curves, I know. But I’m a man that can appreciate a woman’s body no matter what, especially the one that I call my own. I love you, I love your body, and I’ll always love you. So what if you can’t fit the shirt? It won’t bother me and it shouldn’t bother you.”

Your lip trembled as you hid your face in the crook of his neck, “I’m sorry Seb… I just wanted to look nice for our anniversary…”

Sebastian placed a soft kiss to your temple and rubbed your back some more, “You’ve always looked nice to me. Even when you had the flu last year you looked amazing to me, messy hair and runny nose and all. You wanna know who doesn’t look nice ever? Carlton.”

You giggled, “He looked nice when he had to chaperone Ring Dance with you.”

Sebastian chuckled, “One time doesn’t count. Now can I have a promise kiss that you’ll stop skipping meals, especially to look good for me?”

You smiled and lifted your head up, “I promise.”

Sebastian smiled and pressed his lips to yours softly in a sweet, sweet kiss. He pulled away much too soon for your liking and ran his thumb across your cheek, “You are beautiful and I love you. Don’t hurt yourself like that, please. Or in any way, at all, ever again.”

You nodded and hugged him again, “I love you.”

“I know you do, baby, I know you do. Hurry up and eat, I bought cookies too.”

You gasped and kissed his cheek again, “Cookies!”

xXx

Sebastian was handing out the tests to his final class, the freshmen when you came back to his room. Your hand was over your chest as your burst in.

“Stan, jacket, yours, now!”

He furrowed his brows, “Why? And why mine?”

“You know damn well why I’m taking yours, now gimmie!”

“(Name), my students are taking a test-“

“And I was just ten seconds away from showing everyone Betty Boop!”

Sebastian swallowed, knowing what you meant. He had to keep going with it though, because he wasn’t supposed to know why seeing Betty Boop would be bad.

“I don’t follow. (Name), go sit at my desk, I’ll get you my jacket in a second.”

You grumbled and went over to his desk, sitting down in his chair and groaning, glaring at the underclassmen trying to sneak a peek.

“Oi! I’m taken, stop lookin’! You’re all too small to handle these anyway.”

Sebastian sighed he quickly passed out the tests, “(Name), shut up, they’re freshmen. Now give me two god damn seconds and I’ll take you to my car to get my jacket and bring you back to class.”

You pouted in your spot as he finished handing out the papers and went next door, asking the teacher if she could watch his class for a second while he took care of your emergency. He came back in and gestured to you by crooking his fingers, looking at his class.

“Behave for Mrs. Plank or I’ll fail you. Bine?” He asked in Romanian, not waiting for an answer.

He quickly placed his hand at the small of your back before leading you downstairs. “Do I even want to know what happened?”

“I was just sitting in fashion and the _Pop!_ My chest popped open my damn shirt!”

Sebastian chuckled, “That’s was happens when you wear a shirt too small for your breasts, darlin’.”

You pouted, “Seb, not funny! Do you know how hard it is to find a cute shirt with the right size for your gigantic tits? No, because you’re a man.”

“Hey, men can have breasts too.”

“Well you don’t.”

Sebastian just chuckled and took you outside to his car, unlocking it and grabbing his black blazer, putting it on you as you held out one arm at a time, turning you to face him before he buttoned it. His smirk told you all you needed to know, making you roll your eyes and let go of the fabric.

“Damn…”

You were right, if you hadn’t caught your shirt, Betty would have been seen. The tear in your shirt went all the way to the middle of your abdomen, gravity not helping your chest out very much— At least for you. For Sebastian, he was very much liking the view.

“Hey, no popping boners with a whole ‘nother hour and a half left of school.”

Sebastian chuckled and buttoned the blazer, leaving the first two undone and the last three. “All better baby. Sexy and still classy, my kinda girl.”

You giggled and turned on your heel, “Thanks Stan, was a pleasure.”

He laughed and closed his car door, locking it before catching up to you, “Oh no you don’t. You owe me.”

“For what? You helped keep your girlfriend covered up, I say that’s a deed that needs no repaying.”

“Well I say it does.”

“You saw my tits, I say that’s thanks enough.”

“Nope. There’s a pen in my jacket. Take it out and drop it, let Daddy see that beautiful pussy.”

You smirked and took the pen out, dropping it. “Oops!”

You crouched down just as you had done that morning to retrieve your mirror, only this time instead of seeing your thong he saw the most beautiful pussy he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting, both with his face and his cock. You picked up the pen and Sebastian helped you up, smirking as he took the pen and placed it behind his ear. He squeezed what he could of your ass before you got into the view of the cameras.

“Thank you baby girl. Go back to class, Daddy will see you later.”

You smirked and took his pen from him, “See you in a few.”

Sebastian rose an eyebrow as you rushed back into the building, making him shake his head fondly. He smiled as he went back to his classroom, thanking Mrs. Plank and looking at his students with a smile. They were good for Mrs. Plank, he’d have to reward them with something. They were always good for her when you randomly burst into the room, making some asinine remark that caused for him to leave the classroom.

True to your word, you were back within five minutes since he saw you run off. You smirked as you sauntered over to his desk. Before his eyebrow could arch up you handed him his pen, keeping your fingers as close to the end as you could, only confusing the teacher some more. He gingerly took the pen and felt his blood rush to his pants as he felt how _wet_ it was. You winked.

“Figured you might want this. Later Stan.”

You swished your hips as you left, your giggle the last thing Sebastian heard from you before he tuned out everything and looked back at the gold in his hand. _Damn you_ for fucking yourself with his pen during his last class _with students!_ He couldn’t sniff it, he couldn’t _taste_ it, he-

“That little minx…” He muttered lowly.

Of course you’d do that to him. He wheeled over to his bag and discreetly wrapped your thong around the pen, carefully stuffing it back in the pocket before going back to his desk, his thoughts focused on tonight.

Oh, you were _so_ getting it.

xXx

You smiled as you walked through the hallways to Sebastian’s classroom. You waited until all of the students were released, as you were talking to your friend Jake, the star football player. At first Sebastian was a bit nervous about you hanging around a guy like him, but you quickly assured him with a few kisses that it was okay, that Jake was gay and you’d never leave Sebastian, _especially_ for a jock. You were into dorky, sexy teachers like him.

You opened his door and smiled at him as he sat as his desk, playing Candy Crush on your phone. You giggled and closed the door behind you, kissing his cheek as you sat next to him and watched him play.

“Switch that blue one with the orange one, you’ll get a color ball, then switch it with that purple and you’ll pass the level.”

Sebastian wordlessly did as you said, turning off your phone screen afterwards and handing it to you. You pecked his cheek again and stood up, grabbing your bag and walking in front of his desk to get out of the way as you noticed the note in your phone case.

“Ready for wha-“ Your question was cut off as Sebastian slammed you against his desk, immediately going down to his knees and lifting your black skirt, stuffing his face between your legs.

You gasped loudly as his tongue instantly darted inside of you, the tip of his nose rubbing against your clit. He moaned as he sucked on your pussy, lapping up the sweet essence that was you. You whined, knuckles white as you gripped the desk, Sebastian taking your clit between his lips and flicking it with the tip of his tongue, pulling on it even. His blue eyes flickered up at you and pulled away from your sopping cunt, kissing your thighs sensually.

You tugged on your red bottom lip, looking down at your lover. His lips were extra pink and his eyes were dilated, the blue almost gone completely, replaced with the sexy, inky black you loved almost as much as his crystal eyes. He winked before going back down on you, his tongue teasing your wet folds, his hands rubbing up and down your thighs.

You moaned and bucked into his face, “S-Seb… Door… Door’s not locked… Someone can come in…”

“Let ‘em,” He growled as he kissed your lower lips before pressing his tongue flat on that little nub of pleasure.

You bit down on your knuckles and screamed in pleasure, Sebastian moving your legs further apart and hiking up that sexy skirt even more, holding up your legs with his hands under the bend of your knees, pulling his tongue out from inside you, licking up each lip as if it was a delicate dessert, drinking you up like a fine wine.

You made that telltale whining sound that told your lover you were almost there, almost ready to cum on his face, on his tongue, letting him slurp up every last drop and taste you. And the fact that the door was unlocked and someone could come in _at any second_ turned you on even more. Imagine being caught as your teacher went down on you, in his classroom, on his desk…

Riveting. Hot. _Exciting._

Sebastian roughly shoved in two fingers into your soaking wet entrance, attacking your clit with more force than before, flicking the tip of his delicious tongue up and down your more and more satisfied clitoris, making you buck even more against him. He flicked his tongue in and out of your cunt at a nearly inhumane speed, latching his mouth onto your pussy.

He pulled on your labia with his mouth, sucking. He thrust his fingers into you, hard, one final time before pulling away, just as you were about to release.

He licked his lips and fingers as you laid back on his desk, nearly sobbing at your orgasm let down. You covered your eyes, your legs still open and pussy still sopping wet.

“I _hate_ you!”

Sebastian smirked and pulled you to a standing position, fixing your skirt and kissing you, letting you taste yourself. You kissed back with a moan, pouting when Sebastian pulled away from you. He smirked and placed your phone into his jacket pocket, pecking your lips before retrieving his bag and grabbing his keys and phone, winking at you.

“Come on baby girl, Daddy’s ready to go.”

You grumbled as you followed after, “Baby girl’s ready to finally fucking cum! Been waiting all damn day, denied it three times this morning, Carlton cock blocked during second block, I played with myself with that damn pen-“

“Which is why I punished you. You knew Daddy couldn’t do anything with that pen with students around. Now hush up and let’s go.”

You crossed your arms and walked outside to the deserted parking lot, climbing into the passenger seat and resting your feet on the dash to annoy Sebastian. He rolled his eyes after he got in from setting his things in the back.

“Feet, off the dash, you know the rules.”

“Fuck your rules, you wouldn’t let me cum. _AGAIN!”_

“Keep it up and Daddy’s not fucking you until after you graduate.”

Your mouth immediately fell open as you moved your feet down. Sebastian smirked, “Don’t make that face unless you want my cock in your mouth.”

You closed your mouth and crossed your arms, looking straight ahead without saying another word. Your boyfriend just chuckled and backed out of the parking space and drove off, heading to your house.

You furrowed your brows, “Seb, what are you doing? Your house is the other direction.”

“Very well aware of that honey. I’m dropping you off at your place for a bit, I’ve got a few things to take care of before we have our special night.”

“Hold up, _you_ said cleared schedules, so that’s what I did, and now you’re gonna leave me at my place for a few hours?”

“Makes more sense when you say it out loud, huh? Look baby, a few things… Came up. I’ll make it up to you tonight, I promise. Just trust me baby.”

You sighed, “Fine. But I expect like, _a thousand_ kisses.”

Sebastian smiled, “Then a thousand you shall get.”

He reached over and took your hand in his, holding it to his mouth, kissing it every so often as he drove to your mansion. You blushed a little bit; You always loved when he did that…

“I love when you blush. You look absolutely adorable, y’know?”

Your cheeks flushed a darker pink, “Shut up, Seb! You know I hate blushing…”

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss your cheek, which was now as red as the light you were stopped at. You giggled and kissed him on his pink lips before he turned his head back to the road and finished the drive to your extravagant yet empty home. You pouted when he pulled in front of your house, removing your seatbelt and crossing your arms.

“I don’t wanna go home…”

“We’re already here, darlin’. I’ll be back for you soon, I promise. You can finish up that essay you owe me while I’m gone.”

You rolled your eyes, “So you can just go over it the second you get back?”

“I wouldn’t do that _the second_ I came back for you. Though I’d make sure you grabbed it to grade later.”

You shook your head fondly, “Just _had_ to be a teacher I fell for…”

He smirked and mocked your tone of voice, “Just _had_ to be a student I fell for…”

You stuck your tongue out at him and he chuckled, placing his hand at the back of your head, gently moving your face to his to meet your lips with his. Your eyes fluttered closed and you kissed him back, turning what was supposed to be a sweet kiss into a sloppy, very heated open-mouthed kiss.

You moaned into his mouth, tugging on his hair, pulling him closer. He quickly locked the doors and turned to the keys to shut off the car, both without moving his tongue out of your mouth. He took off his seatbelt and climbed over to your side, placing his knees on the seat and pulling yours up, wrapping them around his waist as he attacked your neck with kisses, licks, and bites.

You moaned and undulated your hips upward, begging for friction. You were still wet from the classroom and now you could have him inside you, in the car, outside your house. No one would see, the windows were tinted as much as they were legally allowed to be, not to mention your house was on a hill around no one else’s.

He growled as he pulled away and observed his love bites, going back to them to make them stand out more, “Mine.”

“All yours baby, all yours.” You breathed, gasping as he bit down again, drawing the tiniest amount of blood.

You chuckled weakly as he licked it up, “I think you’re a vampire.”

“Just ‘cause I’m Romanian?”

“Exactly because you’re Romanian.” You pulled his face away from your neck and to your lips, tugging on his bottom one.

“Sure we don’t have time for a quickie?”

He groaned lustfully, “I don’t have a condom with me.”

You giggled and sucked on his lip, looking into his eyes before cupping his rock-hard erection, tugging lightly. He growled and unbuckled his belt and undid the button, the zipper coming down on its own as his cock popped out, a little wet spot on his boxers. You smirked and released his lip, instead biting down on your own.

Sebastian wasted no time in taking himself out of his boxers and stroking his cock, resting his head on your shoulder, moaning as he did. You batted his hand away and wiped your hand over the sopping wetness that was your cunt, getting it slick with your juices before stroking him with them, making him moan lightly.

“That’s right baby girl, stroke Daddy’s cock with your juice.” He encouraged, moving his hands under the blazer to grab your breasts, tweaking the nipples and sucking on your neck.

“So good baby, so good.” He moaned, bucking into your hand.

You bit your lip and whined, “Daddy, get inside me!”

“Ask nicely.”

You stuck your bottom lip out, “Please Daddy? Put your cock in my tight little pussy and fuck me, please?”

“Beg.” Sebastian growled, eyes an inky black.

You whined, “Daddy, please! Please fuck me, I can’t take it anymore! My pussy has been screaming for you since I woke up.”

“Not enough. I should make you suck my dick until I cum, and then I won’t be able to fuck that sweet little cunt of yours. I shouldn’t let you cum all night as I use you over and over like the little slut you are, just fuck you and keep fucking you, never letting you cum as I spray my load all over your body, and then when Betty Boop can’t fucking be seen anymore I’ll think about letting you cum, but only if you drink every. Last. Drop of my seed.”

You cried out, your pussy no longer able to take the dissatisfaction. A groan escaped Sebastian’s throat as he smirked, thrusting into you sharply. You gasped intensely, drawing your hands up to pull on your hair as he squeezed your breasts, not wasting any time in going at a fast, intense pace as he pounded your insides. You tried to move your hips back with him, but the pleasure was too much, the way his cock was angled inside you was too much to handle, too much for you to be able to move.

He took your legs from around him and placed his hands on the back of your calves, soon moving both of your legs over to his right shoulder, closing your legs and making the friction even better, especially with the added bonus of no condom. He grit his teeth, a few strands of hair falling above his eyes as he thrust into you.

“So fucking good baby girl, so damn tight for your Daddy…”

You hooked your finger on your bottom lip, lightly sucking your finger as he pounded his cock further into you. You didn’t go without a condom very often; you could count the amount of times on one hand, including this one. But damn did you love when you did, not only did it feel even better pleasure-wise, but it always made your heart swell to be even closer to the love of your life. He didn’t originally plan to ever have sex without a condom until you at least turned twenty, but you were _very_ persuasive when you wanted him deep inside you and he was out of condoms. _Very persuasive…_

“I love you Daddy…”

Seb’s thrusts softened a bit as he kissed your red lips, “Daddy loves you, baby girl. More than anything in the world. You’re Daddy’s world.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and whispered against his lips, “Now fuck me.”

Sebastian gave you his evil smirk that worked _wonderfully lustful_ charms on you before opening your legs again and holding them above your head, slamming into you harder than before. He tilted his head back and moaned loudly.

“Daddy loves how _fucking_ flexible you are!”

“O-Only for you… Only for my Daddy…” You managed, no longer able to speak coherently.

Sebastian moved your legs back as far as they could go without hurting you, changing his angle a bit and going slower, his strokes more deep and angled. You were nearly sobbing, reaching down to rub your severely ignored clit. Your lover let you play with yourself for a few moments before batting away your hand, pressing his thumb down on it so hard it should have been _illegal_ for it to feel so damn good.

You cried out, “Oh god damn I’m about to cum Daddy, I’m about to fucking cum…”

“Not until Daddy does.” He growled.

You let out a cry. The one time Sebastian decided to set a timeframe to which you can have what would probably be the most intense orgasm you’d ever had, it was when you were going to have the most intense orgasm you’d ever had.

Sebastian’s hold around your ankles tightened a bit, a bruise or two definitely to be left underneath the straps of your heels. He slammed into you a few more times before they became erratic and wild, calling out as he came.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ your _fucking cunt!”_

A tear slipped out of your eye as you felt him fill you up. It was beautiful when he came, truly beautiful. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and how the sweat fell down his face, his hair matted across his forehead and his pink, _pink fucking lips moaning your name_ made the entire experience of Sebastian Stan’s orgasm worth waiting the entire day for this. And the fact he was cumming inside of you only made it _even better._

You whined as he softened inside you, kissing on your neck and feeling under his blazer again and tweaking your nipples, whispering in your ear, “Daddy wants you to cum on his cock, mix yours with his.”

You nodded and he took your earlobe between his white teeth, sucking and licking on it. He moved one hand down to your pussy, and just as he was massaging your clit with enough pressure to _finally_ give you that release you’d been begging for, you heard a car go by, parking in the driveway.

You groaned loudly and Sebastian quickly pulled out of you and fixing his pants, moving over to his seat while you pulled your skirt down, clenching your pussy to avoid the mess that would spill out of you.

Your butler stepped out of his car and walked over to Sebastian’s, knocking on the window. Sebastian rolled it down and smiled, “She forgot her keys.”

“Again? Damn kid.” Your butler said, fondness in his voice, Sebastian recognized. He could pretend he didn’t like you, but at the end of the day Sebastian knew Chris loved you as much as you loved him.

“Oh you love me,” You said to the blond, “Now why are you here, I gave you the night off.”

“You never told me you were at your friends or here. That’s the one rule I set for when you go to a friend’s house, let me know. Now why are you here?”

You shrugged, “Change of plans, I’ll go over in a few hours. Are you staying?”

Chris shook his head, “No, I was just checking in. Looks like I’ll need to let you in too.”

You smiled and grabbed your bag and phone, waving to your secret boyfriend before Chris stepped over to your side of the car, helping you get out. Sebastian watched as you walked away with your butler, watching as his cum spilled down your legs. He licked his lips and called out,

“Have a nice weekend (Name), I’ll see you on Monday!”

You smiled and waved, “Later Stan! Don’t get too freaky with the women, we need our teacher fully operational Monday.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and chuckled, sending you a two-fingered wave before starting his drive to do his errands.

Chris unlocked the door and took your bag from you, “How come you didn’t call me? I could have been here sooner.”

“We were only there a few minutes, I was checking my bag and my purse to see if I put them in there. Raquel took me to school today so I forgot them. You know me, Chris.”

The blond chuckled, “Yes I do. Don’t stay up too late tonight, alright? You’re still growing.”

You laughed and playfully punched his arm, “I’m eighteen, almost out of high school. I’m done growing.”

“Sure, sure. That all you need from me tonight?”

“That’s all.” You hugged your butler tight, smiling when his strong arms hugged you back, “You’ve been working out.”

Chris chuckled and pulled away, turning to the door, “Goodbye (Name). I’ll be here tomorrow at about noon.”

“I may or may not be here. Probably not, I think I’m going to be gone all weekend, so don’t bother coming over until Monday.”

“Alright then. Oh, and (Name)?” Chris asked, turning around before he left.

“Yes?”

He smirked, “I know you’re fucking your teacher. The cum down your legs really makes it obvious.”

You blushed, “How long have you _really_ known?”

“Since two years ago when I heard you fucking in your room. I think between the shouts of “Daddy” and “Sebastian” was where I was really able to know.”

You blinked, “You knew I was in an illicit relationship when I was a _minor_ and you didn’t say anything?”

Chris chuckled, “He makes you happy, that much is clear. And he’s not even ten years older than you, I see no reason to have beef with it.”

You smiled, “Thanks for not saying anything either. You’re the best non-sexual father figure ever.”

Chris winked, “Damn right. I’ll see you later. Make sure you get all that cum off, and please don’t be pregnant.”

You laughed and Chris left the house, locking the door behind him. You shook your head and picked up your bag, going upstairs and stripping down, putting the blazer on after. You made sure your tits were completely covered before going into your large bathroom and taking a selfie, looking up at the camera while biting your lip. You smirked and sent it to your boyfriend, receiving your response a few moments later as you heated up the water for a shower.

_So hot. Already hard again. You look good in my clothes, baby girl._

You smirked and plugged the tub up, instead filling up a bubble bath. You pinned your hair up and stepped in, settling in and taking another selfie after wetting your body a little more. You checked to make sure your nipples were covered in bubbles before sending him the selfie.

_Dammit woman I’m shopping._

You giggled.

_For?_

_None of your damn business._

_… If this is a last minute anniversary present I’m killing you after you make me squirt._

_;) Yum. I love when you squirt._

_We can do it at my house tonight, I told Chris he had the weekend off._

_Even better. I love fucking you in your room, it’s so cute and girly. Not to mention it makes me extra horny knowing I’m doing you doggy style in the room you grew up in._

_Dirty, dirty man. … Me too. ;)_

_What’re you doing baby? Besides trying to get Daddy hard in the store._

_Just talking to you, relaxing. And guess what?_

_Yes?_

_Chris knows we’re fucking._

You didn’t get a response for a few minutes, leaving you to start worrying a little bit. You set your phone down on the white tiled floor and relaxed further into the tub, closing your eyes. He was either checking out, or he fainted. Possibly even both.

Your phone dinged and you felt around for it blindly, groaning. You needed to get out if he was going to take so long to respond or you’d fall asleep…

_… How long?_

_Two years. He was here when we were fucking one time and heard us. Says he doesn’t mind, you make me happy. And you really do. c:_

_:) That’s my job as your boyfriend. I’m glad he’s okay with it._

_Me too. When will you be here?_

_A while longer. I have to get some things out of the way if you want all weekend with me._

_Yes! I’ll see you later, okay? Bring dinner, I’m starving._

_Will do. Take a nap too, you’ll need it because I’m fucking you whether you’re awake or asleep, though I’m sure you’d like to be awake. ;)_

_Hell yes I would. Later babe, love you. :*_

_Love you always, my love. <3_

You smiled and set your phone back down, draining the water and taking a quick shower to wash your hair and rinse off all the bubbles. You stepped out and hastily dried off, taking your phone and putting it on the charger, flopping down on top of your comforter, so happy Chris made your bed this morning. Your legs spread apart as you fell asleep, your left hand resting on your breast as you entered dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This was 14 pages long, so I decided to split it again.
> 
> Now we wait for Part 3!


	3. Chapter 3

You moved a bit as you woke up, feeling fingers skimming the dip of your curve as you felt yourself on your side, your lover’s body pressed against yours. His lips were leaving butterfly kisses along your shoulder blades, his body heat giving you goose bumps. You shivered a bit and he chuckled, placing his lips on the nape of your neck.

“I thought Sleeping Beauty couldn’t be woken up without true love’s kiss.”

“What’s stopping you?” You mumbled.

Sebastian chuckled and moved you back on your backside, gently running the back of his fingers down your cheek, pressing short, sweet kisses to your eyelids, making you blush. You loved how he caressed your face and took his time before kissing you, treating you as if you were made of porcelain. He gently pressed his lips to yours and you pressed back, moving your hand to his fluffy brown locks. He pulled away and rubbed his nose against yours, gently pecking your lips one more time before wrapping his arm around your waist and resting his head in the crook of your neck.

“When did you get here?” You asked with a yawn, your fingers still moving through his chestnut hair.

“An hour ago. I didn’t want to wake you.”

You chuckled, “Sweet, but I thought you were going to use me if I was still asleep?”

He shrugged and smiled, “You looked too cute to disturb.”

“Aww, Sebby you’re such a sap.” You kissed your teacher and poked his nose.

Sebastian chuckled and rubbed his thumb across your back as he held you close to him, kissing your neck softly.

“So where did you go?” You asked softly.

“Store, then home to drop some things off.”

“Did you get more condoms?”

“No,” Sebastian said into your neck.

You furrowed your brows and pulled away a bit, cupping his face and making him look at you, “Then we can’t have sex.”

“Yes we can.”

“But…”

“But nothing. We’re going bare tonight, unless you really want condoms.”

You smiled and smashed your lips against his, “Of course I want to go bare, I love being even closer to you! But what made you change your mind?”

Sebastian shrugged, “It’s a special day, I think that can call for no condoms.”

“Aww… I’m so happy now!”

Sebastian smiled at how sparkly your eyes were, pecking your lips before sitting up on his elbow and running his hand up and down your thigh. You smiled up at him and reached up to run your finger across his jaw, giggling when his pink tongue reached out to lick your finger. He leaned down and left little butterfly kisses along your neck and chest, running his hand to your hip and rubbing little circles with his thumb.

“Do you want to cum now?”

“Desperately.”

Sebastian chuckled and laid down on his back next to you. He motioned for you to sit up and you did instantly, smiling as you straddled his face. You looked down at him and ran your fingers through his hair, moaning a little as his reached his long tongue out and gently lapped at your lips once. You whined and he took pity, licking at your lips again.

“You taste so good, baby…”

You giggled, “Forbidden fruit?”

He smirked, “Yeah, something like that. Forbidden pussy is more like it.”

“Good pussy.”

“Fantastic.” Sebastian cut the chatter and wrapped his arms over your thighs, tugging you down roughly and burying his face in your snatch, one of his thumbs rubbing the top of your slit.

You gasped and brought your hands to your chest, squeezing your breasts lightly as your lover attacked your pussy. He kept you in place as he gently tongued your insides, closing his blue eyes and humming softly as he tasted you. His head had been between your legs countless times, but he would never get tired of eating your pussy.

“Yes… Oh my god…” You breathed out softly, your eyes closed.

Sebastian lovingly caressed your pussy with his mouth, pulling away slightly to leave little kisses on your inner thigh. He blew air over your clit, using his hands to spread your lips open some more and gently insert his tongue once more. You made a whining noise and looked down at your lover.

“Daddy! Let me move!”

He winked and let his strong grip on your thighs loosen, moving his hands to your hips to help guide you. You smiled and rolled your hips, moaning and gasping as you moved your pussy over his tongue. He hummed, the vibrations giving you extra pleasure. You whined and leaned forward, grabbing your headboard and rolling your hips more, moving them in a figure eight motion.

Sebastian flicked his tongue back and forth, moving a hand to your ass and giving it a healthy smack, making you cry out. He lifted you up slightly and scooted down a bit, repositioning his face underneath you a bit better and moving his hands behind his head cockily, relaxing as his tongue worked your cunt.

“Cocky bastard…” You moaned, breasts right above his eye level.

He smirked and reached up, pinching your nipples one at a time before using both hands to fondle your breasts. You moaned and rode his face harder, nearly shaking as you felt yourself getting closer to the release you’d been denied so many times in just a single day…

Sebastian inwardly smirked as he observed you. One thing he loved was watching you come undone by him without him doing hardly anything at all. He moved his hands slowly from your chest and down your sides, squeezing lightly before moving his hands to your hips and slamming you down onto him, _hard._

He ferociously attacked your clit, flicking his tongue as fast as he could, growling lightly. You screeched in ecstasy, shockwaves of pleasure attacking your body, good vibrations moving through every inch of you.

Sebastian pulled you off of his face and growled, shoving two fingers inside of you roughly and rubbing your clit hard and fast above him, waiting for the waterfall of _you_ to _just soak him…_

“Seb… It’s gonna… Gonna get all over you…” You managed, nearly over the edge.

“That’s what I want.” He snarled, his eyes that inky black color, “Now give Daddy what he fucking wants!”

You nodded and spread your legs a bit more, arching your back as he inserted a third and final finger, pressing one more time on your clit roughly, making you scream in pleasure as you came, Sebastian withdrawing his fingers just in time, opening his mouth to catch some of your juice as it exploded from your sopping cunt.

You could have passed out after you squirted all over the place, all over your lover, and _then_ the bastard shoved his fingers back in!

 _“S… Shit!”_ You moaned weakly, too sensitive to be as energetic.

He probed your pussy with his three fingers, spreading them and moving them against your walls. You weakly bucked against them, tilting your head back and closing your eyes. Sebastian smirked as he licked his lips, pulling out a remote-controlled vibrator from his back pocket, quickly shoving it inside of you and pulling out his fingers, licking them clean.

You gasped and looked down at him, “What did you put inside me?!”

He chuckled and pulled the remote out, turning it on and to its lowest setting, making you clench your walls and squirm. He turned it off and set it safely on your bedside table, sitting up and kissing you softly. He chuckled at your completely blissful, fucked-out expression.

“And I’ve only fucked you once today with my cock, and you didn’t even get to cum.”

You fell out on him limply, his arms wrapping around you in a strong hug. He chuckled as he felt your lips kiss his cheek, hugging him back as best you could, breathing heavy still.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a better orgasm…”

He rubbed your back and pecked your shoulder, “Glad it was because of me, aren’t you?”

You nodded, “If that was just the beginning of our night, I can only imagine what the rest of the night will be…”

He chuckled and kissed you softly, “Put on some clothes, I’ll be downstairs waiting.”

You smiled softly and rolled off of your lover, who looked down at his shirt with a chuckle. You snorted, “That’s what you get when you know I’m a squirter and still make me cum overtop of you.”

“Can you blame me? It’s a beautiful sight, watching all your sweet, sweet juices come out of you.”

You blushed, “Throw your shirt in the wash.”

He chuckled and tore off his shirt, standing and grabbing your basket of clothes and the remote to the vibrator, “I’ll start a load while you compose yourself and then we’ll eat dinner.”

You giggled and went to your closet, biting your lip mischievously after he went downstairs. You made sure he was gone before slipping on your simple lingerie and black gown overtop of it, running a brush through your hair quickly before gliding some lip gloss over your lips and popping them, giggling to yourself and going downstairs.

You sat on the couch, laying out your legs on the couch and playing Candy Crush on your phone as you waited for your lover. You heard his footsteps and looked up at him, fluttering your eyelashes. He put on a black tank top he had brought over and put a white dress shirt over it, leaving it unbuttoned.

He licked his lower lip and sauntered over to you, cupping the side of your face and leaning down, kissing you softly. You smiled into the kiss and pulled away, gesturing to your outfit.

“Sebby like?”

He chuckled, “Sebby loves. But not as much as he loves you.” He took your hand and pulled you off of the couch, placing his other hand at the small of your back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked up at him, adoration sparkling in your eyes.

He leaned down and kissed you softly, moving the hand on your back down to give your ass a healthy squeeze. You shivered a bit and he pulled his hand away, brushing a stray piece of hair out of your eyes.

“Dinner, my love?”

You smiled, “Definitely. What’s for dinner?”

He grinned and led you to the grand dining room, the lights dimmed down to a romantic glow and lit candles on the table. There was a single rose in your spot, making you gush inwardly. Sebastian kissed your hand and pulled your chair out for you, allowing you to sit down and push you back towards the table. He sat adjacent to you and grinned, his blue eyes sparkling brightly even in the dim lighting.

“You look beautiful.”

You blushed, “And you look handsome.”

He chuckled lowly and leaned over, nibbling on your earlobe a bit, _“And you look absolutely ravishing…”_

You cupped his face and kissed him, rubbing your nose against his, “No ravishing until we’re done eating.”

He pulled away and removed the lid from your plates, revealing the anniversary dinner. Mashed potatoes with gravy, chicken stuffed with cheese, and rolls with honey cinnamon butter. You looked at him with a sly smile.

“How’d you talk Chef into cooking this?”

He laughed, “Paid him twice the usual. Even got him to make the rolls just like at Texas Roadhouse. Now that, my love, is an ally worth keeping.”

You giggled and kissed him, “Not worth nearly as much as you are.”

He smiled wide and caressed your face, “You’re precious.”

You giggled and he let go of your face, allowing you both to eat the wonderful dinner the culinary arts teacher (Chef. Always call him Chef. That was the rule.) made for you both, though you were fairly certain he didn’t exactly know _who_ he was making an anniversary dinner for…

During the meal you and Sebastian played footsies, giggling and occasionally making eye contact with one another. It was silent during dinner, the only noise being the clang of your forks against the plates and the light laughing you both were doing. You sipped on the sparkling apple cranberry juice, a favorite of yours. Sebastian winked at you as you drank the juice, smiling.

“Few more years and we’ll be able to have wine with our dinner.”

You snorted, “Please, I am perfectly content with my juice.”

Sebastian smirked and winked again, “So am I.”

You rolled your eyes and stood, moving over to his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, the other holding your cup. He fed you a bite of his chicken and you let him have some of your drink, an arm coming up to support your back. He pecked your left breast and tilted his head back, looking up at you.

“Dessert?”

“Chocolate?”

He grinned, “Is there any other?”

“Nope!” You popped off of his lap, moving to go sit sideways on the couch once more.

Sebastian shook his head fondly and went into the kitchen, pulling out the dessert he had Chef make. Mini molten chocolate lava cakes and chocolate covered strawberries. A simple, romantic yet sexy dessert.

He brought them out and sat on the couch with you, draping your legs over his and kissing your neck softly. You smiled affectionately, gesturing the lights.

“I dimmed them, thought it’d fit the mood.”

“Indeed it does, my love…” Sebastian murmured as he kissed and suckled on your neck.

You chuckled lowly and reached for a strawberry, sucking on the chocolate. Sebastian held your arm out with both of his hands and kissed your fingertips lightly, moving to the top of your hand, then slowly up your arm, to your shoulder, and then to your neck again, each kiss sweet and intimate. He moved his lips to your earlobe and gently gnawed on the flesh, occasionally flicking his pink tongue out and sweeping it along the skin of your earlobe.

You moaned lightly and moved the hand of the arm he was just kissing to cup his face, swapping a kiss and letting him taste the chocolate on your tongue. He pulled away and sucked on his lip.

“Movie?”

You smiled and nodded, Sebastian kissing your cheek and getting up to pop one in, turning on the giant plasma and sitting back like he was. You smiled and kissed his cheek as you snuggled to him, curling your legs underneath you.

“What’d you put in?”

“Your favorite rom-com.”

You smiled, “Aww, you’re gonna sit through _The Proposal_ for me?”

He smiled down at you, “Anything for my babe.”

You kissed him and held him close as the previews went by, sharing sweet kisses and giggles between the both of you. He ran his hand down the fabric of your gown.

“This is very sexy…” He muttered, “And very smooth…”

“I got it from Victoria’s Secret.”

He tugged on your bottom lip, “I am so glad you’re able to buy things like that… Especially your negligees…”

You giggled, “I’ll buy a new negligee soon, promise.”

He smirked and kissed you again, “I’m holding you to that, darling.”

You cupped his face and gave him Eskimo kisses before grabbing the remote and dessert, settling them on Sebastian’s lap and starting the movie. Sebastian kissed your hair and ate one of the lava cakes, watching the damn movie with you again for what felt like the thousandth time.

About ten minutes in, Sebastian looked down to see you sucking the chocolate off of the strawberry, licking it clean as your eyes were transfixed on the movie, specifically Ryan Reynolds. You bit your bottom lip at the actor.

“Damn he’s delicious…” You muttered.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, his possessiveness getting to him. He discreetly reached into his pocket, pulling out the remote to the vibrator still lodged inside you. He smirked and kissed your hair before turning it on to its lowest setting.

You gasped as you felt a slight tingling in your pussy, suddenly remembering the toy Sebastian placed inside you earlier. You bit your lip and hissed as your eyes were still transfixed on the screen.

_“What the hell are you doing?”_

He chuckled and muttered back, “Making this more interesting.”

You shifted uncomfortably, the vibrations not enough to pleasure you, but enough to definitely stimulate you.

“Seeeb…” You whined.

“Shh, my love. Watch your movie.”

“But-“

“If you don’t watch the movie, I’m going to go buy condoms right now.”

You pouted and moved your attention back to the screen, though the toy inside you was trying to steal it away. You took a deep breath and reached for another strawberry, this time biting it instead of licking off the chocolate first.

About twenty minutes later Sebastian noticed how you’d basically tuned out the damn thing, so he bumped it up a notch. You gasped and flinched, feeling the toy do its work inside you. You bit your bottom lip and continued to watch the movie. Sebastian smirked and whispered in your ear.

_“If you cum, I won’t fuck you.”_

You suppressed a whine and went back to the movie, trying to get the black toy out of your mind. But the buzzing and the pleasant vibrations inside you made it hard to ignore, _especially_ when god damn Ryan Reynolds was on your big ass plasma screen!

“Sebby…” You whined, “Play nice!”

He shook his head and kissed the shell of your ear, “Not after what you pulled in school.”

“But then you fingered me without letting me cum!”

“Not that.”

“You ate me out and didn’t let me cum!”

Sebastian chuckled, “No, I mean the ripping of your shirt.”

“That wasn’t on purpose!”

“Yes it was. You knew it wouldn’t fit those bodacious breasts.”

You pouted, “Meanie.”

He chuckled and kissed your cheek, “Just sweet revenge is all.”

You kept your pout and looked back at the screen, thinking of ways to seduce him so he’d fuck you before the movie was over.

You looked at your teacher and stuck your tongue out. He chuckled and shook his head lightly before licking your tongue, giving you the perfect opportunity to turn it into a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and placed a hand on your rear.

You quickly unbuttoned his pants with one hand and unzipped them, shoving your cold hand inside his warm crotch area. He hissed at the temperature change, tilting his head back and gritting his teeth.

“Asshole…”

You smirked and pulled him out of his pants, jacking him to half-mast. He growled and turned the remote up to a higher level, increasing the intensity in your already sopping pussy. You looked up at him defiantly and stuck your tongue out, swirling it around the pink head of his cock. He hardened even more in your hand, his eyes shutting tight. You grinned and took it in your mouth, sucking softly.

A hand moved into your hair and pushed you down farther, the movie completely forgotten at this point. He turned up the vibration setting and relaxed into the couch, opening his legs wider. You slid onto the floor with his cock still in your mouth, sitting on your knees in between the space he opened up.

“God you suck cock so fucking good…” He muttered lowly.

You hummed, sending vibrations of your own through his body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and turned up the remote once more, licking his lips as he heard you moan loudly around him. He turned off the toy and yanked you off of his cock, smashing his lips against yours and hiking up the silky black gown. You pulled away and raised your arms, allowing him to take it off completely and toss it elsewhere.

You leaned forward, the push up bra making him incredibly _harder_. He moved to the floor and leaned on the couch, motioning you to stand. He slid your black panties down, and gripped your hips, positioning you to stand over him. You soon got the message and got on the couch, leaning down his body to where you were right there to his cock, and his face was right between your legs where he belonged.

You wondered where he got the unique spin on the sixty-nine…

You wasted no time in taking him back in your mouth once more and slurping him all the way down in one smooth gulp. He moaned and spread your pussy lips, delving his tongue inside immediately. He loved oral sex almost as much as regular sex, be it on the giving or receiving end, he didn’t care. But when both were happening at the same time, well… That was heaven.

He wrapped his arms around your thighs and pulled you closer, bucking upwards a bit as your teeth lightly grazed his cock. Before you, whenever he received a blow job he _never_ allowed that shit to happen, but when you started to do it he went absolutely nuts for it.

You moaned around him and popped off, jacking him nice and fast while pushing your hips back onto his tongue, sticking your tongue out and playing tongue games on his cock. You spit on his cock and flicked your tongue over the slit, giggling when his appreciative moan was a bit more high-pitched than normal.

Suddenly there were two fingers in your entrance, followed by the buzzing of the vibrator against your swollen clit. You gasped and jerked, not expecting him to do that. He snickered and boosted up the power of the toy, flicking his tongue faster and pumping his fingers more. You went back down on him, slurping loudly and moaning, bobbing your head faster.

“Slut…” He murmured, brutally fingering you with three fingers.

“Only for my Daddy!” You screamed.

“Better be just for me!” He growled, his possessiveness once again taking over him.

He pulled away from you and yanked you away from his cock roughly, kissing you sloppily after. You moved your fingers through his hair and moved off of the couch, taking the initiative and straddling him, positioning his cock right at your young entrance, slamming down on him and making the both of you moan loudly.

“Who said… You were in charge?” Sebastian muttered, wiping sweat from his forehead.

You pushed the white button up away from his arms and tore off his black tank top, moaning at the sight of his abs. You attached your lips to his and began bouncing on his cock, his hands moving to your bra and unhooking it, letting the girls free and pinching your nipples roughly, bucking his hips up into you, taking charge once more.

Your tongues slid together, lips no longer touching. His hands reached for your ass, gripping it and slamming you down quicker and harder onto his thick, slick cock, his blue eyes closed in absolute ecstasy.

Your moans were getting whinier and more high-pitched, telling Sebastian you were loving every second, _every inch_ , and every sharp fucking thrust he was giving you, and that just turned him on even more.

“Seba… Sebby, oh my god… Seb!” You panted, arms around his neck and eyes squeezed shut.

“Scream it, baby! Scream my fucking name…” He growled, pulling you down on him harder, moving his hips faster, loving the sound of your skin slapping against his.

 _“Sebastian!”_ You screeched, clawing at his medium-length brown hair.

Sebastian smirked widely, showing his perfect white teeth as you came, once again letting all of your juices flow. He licked his lips and slowed his movements, stopping his hips completely, but moving your hips in slow, small circles.

“I didn’t even have to give that cute little clit of yours attention to get you to cum.” He said proudly.

Your gasping was high-pitched, your voice the same as you leaned on him, sweat cascading down your front. You nibbled on his earlobe and whined lightly in his ear.

“Shut up…” You said, curling your toes up.

Sebastian lifted you off of him and slipped out of you. What you thought was going to be you sucking his cock turned into him shoving off the last of his clothing and bending you over the couch, sliding right back into you at that fast, brutal pace.

 _“Ah!”_ You screamed, totally not expecting him to do that, and especially not as quickly as he did.

He licked his lips almost madly, loving the sound of your screams. They did so much for him, more than you could understand.

You smiled as you felt more pleasure coming from your lover, though you had already cum. While you found it fair to go ahead and let him blow his load that was so desperate to get out, he was concentrated on pleasing you again more than his own pleasure.

One hand firmly grasped your waist, keeping you in place as the other one moved up and down your backside. You moaned and he leaned down to leave gentle kisses on your shoulder, slowing his hips ever so slightly. You turned your head and kissed him, moving your fingers through his long bangs and pushing them out of his face.

“I love you.” You whispered.

“I love you too, baby.” He promised, giving you a sweet kiss and pulling out. He turned you over and picked you up, moving to a wall and smiling at your big smile.

You absolutely adored wall sex.

He slid back in and went as a softer pace, moving his mouth to one of your nipples. Your arms were around his neck once more as you moaned softly, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He gently bit and suckled on both of your nipples alike, moving to suckle on your neck after.

“Are you gonna cum soon?” You asked through a moan.

He nodded and picked up his pace. You tossed your head back against the wall and clenched, wanting to feel him inside of you once more.

“Please baby… Cum inside me.”

He swallowed thickly, “Baby… I don’t want to get you pregnant. We already risked it earlier…”

You whined, “But I don’t care! If I get pregnant, I’ll be fucking ecstatic!”

“But baby…”

“No buts!” You shouted, holding his face in your hands and kissing him.

Sebastian’s lips melted against yours and he finally gave in. He picked up his pace, slamming you into the fucking wall as he brought himself closer to his edge. He felt the pressure in his lower abdomen and then the tightening in his balls, groaning out your name loudly as he came.

You smiled and he quickly moved to the couch, pulling out and sitting down, holding you close to him as he cooled off. You kissed him and he smiled at you.

“You really wouldn’t care if I knocked you up today?”

You shook your head, “I don’t need to care. I’m eighteen, I love you, and I have this big ass house that my parents are gonna officially give to me when I graduate. I’ve got my fashion career in mind, but I’d work from home. Daddy has connections that he’ll use if I ask nicely.”

Sebastian grinned, “You have always been more mature than the rest of your grade.”

You smiled and kissed him, “I think that’s mainly because of you. And that’s not a bad thing either.”

He hugged you tighter and kissed you sweetly, “I’m very glad to hear that. Now where’s that paper, I need something to do before I can get it up again.”

You groaned and went upstairs, looking for the paper he had assigned you weeks ago. He chuckled and went to his bag, looking at the item one more time with a grin. He moved to the couch with the bag and waited for you to come downstairs, trading the paper for the bag. You narrowed your eyes and stuck your tongue out at him, going back upstairs to set it in your room.

You came back down with a red silk robe one, a blue fuzzy one in hand for him. He put it on with a smile and kissed you, grabbing a pen from the coffee table and going to the kitchen table to grade.

You settled yourself on the couch and started over the movie, this time without any interruptions.

You smiled when you felt lips on your neck and hands at the front of your robe. You shut off Netflix and looked at him.

“What did I get?”

“An A. Very nice paper, probably the best you’ve done yet.”

You grinned and untied your robe. “Then I think I should be rewarded.”

Sebastian smirked and took his off, “Daddy thinks so too.”

Thus began the cycle of every sex position you both could think of, and all over your house.

Doggy style, cowgirl, _reverse_ cowgirl, the squat, standing up, the speed bump, sideways, the kneeling fox, the magic bullet, the wraparound, on the stairs (thank god they were carpet), and many, many more.

Sebastian kissed you as you calmed down from yet another orgasm. He carefully picked you up from the top of the washing machine and walked to your bedroom. He laid you down on the bed ever so gently, and carefully slid inside you one more time, this time using the position he loved most.

You pulled him closer to you and wrapped your legs around him, loving his slow, tender thrusts. He kissed you softly, moving his tongue with yours intimately and slowly, making what would for sure be the last round of the night last.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you.” You whispered back, pulling him impossibly closer.

He smiled and kissed you once more, rubbing his nose against yours as he continued to thrust into you.

“You know, when I first saw you I was attracted to you. And I almost stopped teaching because of it. And right as I was going to quit, you seduced me and that was that, you little minx.”

You giggled, “I wanted you. And you obviously wanted me, so it was alright. And look where we are now. Our anniversary, and having great sex.”

He grinned and kissed you, “I haven’t been with too many people before you, but you’re the best, and the one I care about most. You really do complete me, and I’m not just in it for sex. You’re sweet, silly, _sexy_ , and just the cutest damn woman I’ve ever met. I can’t imagine my life without you. I’m excited for you to graduate so I can take you on real dates, brag to my friends how I’ve got the best damn girlfriend in the world, and get to be with you in ways we can’t right now. You are the love of my life.”

Tears fell down your face as you listened to him. You pulled him down for a kiss, even more tears falling.

“I love you, Seba! And I’m excited too, really. I can’t wait to tell my friends either.”

He grinned and kissed you, “We’d have to wait a year or so though before we tell them we’re in love. I’d get fired if it got out that I fucked not only my student, but when she was a minor. But you bet your ass as soon as you graduate we’re going to the movies.”

“Yay!”

He grinned and reached over for his bag, glad you left it to where it’d be in his reach. He pulled out the necklace he’d bought and presented it to you after a few more thrusts.

You took it carefully and then gasped at the ring on it. It was gorgeous!

“It’ll be a while before it can happen, so that’s why I got it on a necklace. Will you marry me?”

You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him, crying even harder. He brought his arms around you tightly and kissed you back, moving his hips a bit faster into yours. You came in unison, still wrapped up into each other and kissing.

He slowly pulled out of you and you sat up, holding your hair so he could fasten the necklace around your neck. You kissed him softly and pulled back with a blinding smile.

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gown: https://www.victoriassecret.com/sleepwear/shop-all-sleep/chantilly-lace-satin-gown-very-sexy?ProductID=202319&CatalogueType=OLS&swatchImage=093
> 
> Lingerie underneath: http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2011/10/29/article-2055012-0E94B80300000578-972_306x593.jpg
> 
> Sorry this took so long, but at least it's over now!


End file.
